Talk:Elite 4/@comment-98.110.161.11-20120429231933
Beat it rather well, the hardest was actually Lorelei. I had the following six: Zapdos, lv 100, moves: Drill peck, Thunder, Discharge(not used) and Ancient power(not used) 2 Magneton, lv 100, moves: Discharge and random 3(not used) Butterfree, lv 100, moves: Whirlwind, Psychic, Bug buzz(not used), and Solarbeam(not used) Mew, lv 100, moves: Psychic, Aura Sphere, Surf, Ice Beam and finally, Vaporeon, lv 100, moves: Helping Hand, Rain Dance, Aqua Ring, Muddy Water(not really used) First off, the reason I beat it might have been because there was a bug, and aqua ring healed Vaporeon several thousand HP, but he was basically support. First, I reccomend memorizing the order of Lorelei's pokemon. Figure out where they come from and position your team where they're needed. Mew, Zapdos, and the Magneton should say hello with aura sphere, Thunder, and discharge. For the dewgong, place Butterfree with whirlwind on the third from the end, and pray to god that it gets paralyzed. Paralyzation = conter to speed boost, so it's important. Make sure that Vaporeon is helping out with Rain Dance to stop Hail (the main damaging move) and give support for the tough foes like Jynx and Lapras. It may take a few tries to get down, but thankfully, the rest is easier. For Koga, Vaporeon follows the same strategy. Leave it there for moral support and rain. Leave one of your magnetons in the first position in the first row of placeable pokemon and the third. Since they can't be poisoned, they can stay with discharge. You have to move around Zapdos, set to thunder/discharge (I recommend thunder), Mew set to Psychic, and Butterfree set to psychic. Ignore the giant Muk, they can't do anything. The first row is handily set until wave 4, since only zubat come down. Each wave add another new row to defend, wave one has the first and second entrances used, wave two has 1,2, and 3, wave three uses all four. Wave four has the best pokemon, but there's only one of them. They don't take long to beat, and that's that. Bruno: Personally, only machamp gave any sembalance of difficulty. The first and third waves have Hitmonchan coming from top to bottom using a different move each time, and the second and third follow the same pattern, top to bottom: Hitmonlee Machamp Onix Hitmonchan Just set Zapdos to drill peck, and Mew and Butterfree to psychic (except for Onix, set mew to surf for that) and it's over quick. I would recommend that you save helping hand for machamp since it can take a bit of punishment. Magneton is pretty useless here. Lance. The big one. Not really. First off, the waves come in top to bottom, then back up, then back down, then back up. Mew to Ice beam for most, change to surf for Charizard, Zapdos to thunder, and the Magneton helping out. Tips include neutalizing sunny day quickly, since the rest of the down path are Charizard.(HINT: SET MEW TO SURF FOR THE REST OF THE WAVE) Dragonite makes up the last wave, so Ice beam is useful. Butterfree is for those who start to escape, send em back for another helping. After that, your only concern is the Black Screen of DOOM! If that happens, try again. Sorry!